A multi-configured display is known, which has a large screen as a whole by arranging and connecting a plurality of displays (see, for example, Patent Document 1). For the multi-configured display, various ideas for efficiently and automatically determining display IDs in order of arranging the displays so as to perform control via a network or by using a remote controller.
In recent years, the base of the connection has been changed from RS232C to the Ethernet (registered trademark).
Regarding such a change from RS232C to the Ethernet (registered trademark), RS232C defines a connecter to connect with the prior stage and a connecter to connect with the subsequent stage. Therefore, in a possible method of determining display IDs, interfaces for the subsequent stages of all connected displays are closed first, and then the display IDs are counted up while opening the interfaces for the subsequent stages one by one from the first stage.
However, in the above automatic determination method, when the number of the connected display devices as targets increases, time required for the determination also increases.